Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School for Heroes
The Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School is a correspondence school in Silmaria on 12345 Aerris Way or Eris Way. "Aerris" is an anagram of "Sierra." It is known for its guide books for teaching new heros, adventurers and explorers. Famous Adventurer has written or helped write most if not all the guidebooks published by the FACS. Background When the Famous Adventuers's Correspondence School for Heroes began it was little known, and somewhat dubious as it advertised through notices on local businesses, in the Yellow Pages, and even the back of matchbooks. The ads claimed that the school offered a high success rate for training people to become new Heroes. At first it only offered a single course; Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to Be a Hero, which if the candidate passed would be given a diploma and designated a Hero. With success of Sierra's released Hero's Quest, the Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Heroes had reported a phenomenal increase in enrollment. There was some concern by those at Sierra that loyal Sierra fans might get less than their money's worth from the less-than-reputable institution. Luckily the ace reporter Marti McKenna was a step ahead; armed only with her sharp wits and a matchbook with a F.A.C.S. ad, she set off in search of people to interview for her story. She interviewed three of F.A.C.S. graduates, she learned that F.A.C.S. came highly recommended by its grads, all successful heroes. She herself took the course, and got her diploma. For those who want to be a hero the Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Heroes is where it's at.From the Adventurers of the "Wanna-Be" hero These graduates would often visit their local Adventurer's Guild they could find quests including the Wanted Sign asking for a hero to come to Spielburg. No Experience Necessary. And graduate Heroes answered the call, creating their own legacies. Perhaps the accounts of the Heros success, and with good reviews by the news media, the school found itself needing to expand its training courses, and take heroes to the next level. Thus they released their second course; Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: Advanced Adventuring Course. This would of course give the Hero a chance to expand his own knowledge, and successfully save the land of Shapeir. Courses *Famous Adventurer's School *Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to Be a Hero *Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: Advanced Adventuring Course. *Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course *Famous Adventures' Survival Course *Famous Thieves' Correspondence Handbook *Famous Adventuring Thieves' Manual *Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Thieves *Famous Wizards' School *Infamous Filcher's Handbook for Sneaks and Swindlers *Famous Programmer's Correspondence School *Famous Computer Programmer's Correspondence School *Griffin 101 *Arcania 101 *Rune Lore 101 (Note: This may not have been a correspondence course, as the hero is noted to have 'fallen asleep' during the class.) Advertising The school has used a number of advertisements to entice new recruits to join the school. Matchbook covers sporting the ad ('If you can draw this sword, you can be a hero'). Tattered notices on Wash-0-Mat bulletin boards; :Is your job a dead-end? :Are you bored with your life? :Do you long for adventure? :If you answered YES to any of the :above questions, :The Famous Adventurers' :Correspondence School for Heroes :is for you. :Earn your official F.A.C.S. diploma :and you'll be more than qualified to :battle brigands, :massacre monsters, :even rescue royalty. :Write now, and begin receiving : lessons by mail; a life of thrills and excitement awaits you! Graduates *Devon Aidendale *Max *Charvel Steinburger *Sonny the Snake *Mckenna the Magnificent Trivia *The first two correspondence courses (QFG1 and QFG2) seem to imply that more than one person has at one time worked at the FACS, as the writers refer to themselves as "we". They also refer to the school as the Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Heroes or Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School. Marti Mckenna asked; were these guys for real? *The Famous Explorers Correspondence Course was written by someone referring to himself as the Famous Explorer. However as the address also says the FECC was published from 12345 Aerris Way; it was apparently written at the school as well. In fact, its mentioned that the Hero sees a familiar book, "Field Guide to Fricana" inside of the FACS. F.A. also mentions having received the Thermonuclear Blast spell from a Leopardman while traveling in Tarna. In addition F.E. mentions he once had a fling with someone named Boopsie in the FECC. In QFGV there is a love letter to Boopsie hidden inside of the HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue 1 inside of the FACS. These details would imply that Famous Explorer is yet another name that F.A. has gone by during his many adventures. *However as there were originally two or more writers at the school, it might mean that FA and FE are two separate individuals. It’s also strongly implied Famous Adventurer is a title passed along to many individuals who run the school. The Hero went on to take the title himself when the current F.A. decided to go on new adventures again. *The Hero's Quest game doesn't seem to be just a game, but is a portal to the world of Spielburg, allowing prospective heroes who read the missive in their local Adventurer's Guild a chance to travel there (a treacherous trip) to be sure, and have a chance to become the Hero of Spielburg, in their own personal dimension. References Category:Places (QFG5) Category:Places (AOAWBH) Category:Schools Category:Places (InterAction) Category:Famous Adventurers Category:KQ1SCI